The Shower War
by midnights-dawn
Summary: Why large numbers of rival teams should never be forced to share the same small number of showers, and why the Generation of Miracles should never be underestimated even off the basketball court. Otherwise known as the time that management was stupid, and a shared bathroom became a war zone. (Or the time Kuroko proved invisibility has its uses).


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko or any of its characters, (though I wish I did), they belong to their actual creators. While I do claim this plot, feel free to write your own story with it as long as you send me the link so I can read it later.**

**The original version of this story was written by a friend who was inspired by a conversation we had about an old camp I attended, which we were talking about while viewing Kuroko no Basuke photos. After reading her version I was inspired to create my own, and hence this fic was born. **

**My thanks to Chimamire-Hissori, who came up with the original and was kind enough to beta this version for me.**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of all the tournaments and training, very poor planning on the part of management resulted in all participating teams being forced to share the same accommodations with only a limited number of showers in a communal bathroom. As luck, (or not), would have it, all 6 teams that included a member of the 'Generation of Miracles', were all participating in this particular camp. The incidents resulting from this unfortunate turn of events eventually became known as 'The Shower War'.

It probably would have turned out okay if all the teams had come back at different times but as it was, every team came back together using the provided buses. In what was probably an attempt to create some sort of order over the situation before they abandoned the teams for the night, the supervisors created one rule for the use of the showers, 'If the curtain is closed, the shower is occupied, an open curtain means the shower is available, and no shower should last more than ten minutes'. In other words, as long as the curtain hasn't closed yet, anything goes.

And so, the war was on. In the rush to get to one of the showers, anything and everything that wasn't absolutely necessary for showering quickly became an advantage not to be overlooked. Spare toothbrushes, shaving cream, cans for shaving cream, combs, portable mirrors, and bottles of hair gel went flying through the air as people fought to get to one of the 10 stalls.

Basketball prodigies or not, the 'Generation of Miracles' and their allies were not exempt from the chaos of trying to get a proper shower, and quickly became embroiled in the fight, (some with greater success then others).

Akashi was the first to secure himself a shower by virtue of glaring at anyone who tried to get ahead of him and simply walking past the previous occupant of the newest open shower as he left it.

Takao had been using his eagle eye in an attempt to make his way through the throng with the path of least resistance. Said path ended up being more or less directly behind Midorima, who had a bubble of free space around him due to his well known off-putting attitude and people's dislike of listening to his horoscope ravings.

As they neared the front of the throng Takao's eyesight allowed him to notice the toothbrush that had been flung at his head and therefore duck out of its way, Midorima however had no such advantage and ended up getting the toothbrush right in the face, causing Takao to burst into laughter and the toothbrush thrower to cringe in fear and shrink away at the glare he received from Midorima. Loathe to upset him further, Midorima was offered the next shower in their area while Takao had taken advantage of the commotion to take the one that had appeared just before that.

Kagami and Aomine easily dodged through the crowd and made it to the front, at which point it became a one on one battle for the next stall since there was no one quite crazy enough to try and get between the two. At one point they had both tried to go for what they thought was an empty end stall but after looking they realized they must have imagined the curtain moving and quickly moved on to fight over the next stall.

Finally, a new stall opened up and Kagami managed to get it before Aomine by literally tossing its previous occupant into him and then yanking the curtain shut. Displeased with losing, Aomine quickly got fed up and started using his towel as a whip to get past everyone and to the stall that had just opened on the other end of the room.

Kise chose what he saw as the easy route and instead of fighting, convinced those around him, (including several of his followers), to willingly give him the next available shower. This would have worked exceptionally for him had Kasamatsu not brushed past him and pulled rank, (seniors first), leaving a whining, (but obedient), Kise to wait for yet another shower to become available to him.

Murasakibara simply walked straight through everyone, lifting all those who got in his way by the head and getting them out of his path until he was able to duck under the shower rods and claim a stall. Himuro used this to his advantage and followed behind his teammate, and simply waited for him to finish instead of fighting for one of the other stalls.

After being forcibly gathered together by a bored Momoi later that night, the 'Generation of Miracles', and their usual escorts found out once and for all who was the most successful of them all in the 'Shower War', when she bounded over to Kuroko and asked him why he was so wrinkly. An incredulous group listened as Kuroko explained that he had fallen asleep in the shower, because it turns out they had only been using nine of the stalls all along, and no one had even noticed the tenth had the same occupant all night long, even though Kagami and Aomine had actually fought over it before Kuroko had slipped past them and claimed the end stall.

This just goes to show, there are definite advantages to being invisible when participating in a shower war.


End file.
